Con amor y encaje
by Yami Li Jones
Summary: Feliks se pasea frente a Toris con todos los vestidos y faldas que posee, sin saber que Toris siente por él algo más que una amistad. ¿Cuánto tiempo podrá soportar antes de abalanzarse sobre de él para satisfacer sus deseos? YAOI LITHUANIA X POLAND


**CON AMOR Y ENCAJE**

_Autor: Yamileth Li_

_Pareja: Lituania x Polonia (Toris x Feliks)_

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

_-¡Es suficiente!_

Había estado pensando demasiado; tanto, que uno de sus pensamientos escapó de sus labios. Aunque claro, si todos sus pensamientos era tan repetitivos como: ¡¿cómo demonios se le ocurre?! ¡Esto es demasiado!; y por supuesto el ya mencionado ¡es suficiente!, sonando una y otra vez en su cabeza; era más que obvio que en algún momento sucedería.

_-¿Qué tienes Toris? Osea, estás como en las nubes._

Y justo delante de él, su más grande dolor de cabeza.

-_No pasa nada Feliks, sólo tengo un poco de sueño._

_-¡Pero mira! Vine a mostrarte mi nuevo vestido, ¿osea no me veo así como que mejor que bien?_

¿Tenía que mencionar con tanto orgullo la causa de su enojo? No es que Feliks le cayera mal, muy al contrario; siempre le protegía de los sádicos abusos de Ivan, lo ayudaba cuando más lo necesitaba, sentía incluso algo de admiración por la fuerza que poseía, pero… ¿usar ropa de mujer? Era más de lo que sus nervios podían soportar. Porque no sólo era agradecimiento o admiración lo que sentía por Feliks.

Le gustaba, y mucho.

Y verlo pasearse frente a él, balanceando las caderas y dejando ver gran parte de sus piernas con aquellas faldas y vestidos que usualmente vestía, eran su prueba de cada día. Más aún si insistía en mostrárselas con tal detalle, que consideraba un milagro que no terminara desmayado por la rapidez con la que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza.

_-Y deberías ver esto. Tiene el encaje como de lo más lindo, ¿no lo crees?_

Ahora justo al frente, le mostraba el delicado encaje de ese vestido corto, y para no variar, rosa. La delicada seda rozaba su blanquecina piel, mientras un dulce olor inundaba sus fosas nasales. Pero cuando se encontró demasiado cerca de aquellos ojos verdes, supo que no había vuelta atrás. Así que la dejó por la paz, y se alejó de golpe.

_-Sí, muy lindo el vestido... oye, Feliks… ¿no te gustaría quedarte hoy?, podríamos beber algo y mirar películas._

_-¡Pero que súper genial idea la tuya, Liet!_

Después de haber bebido un par de botellas de vino (un particular regalo de Francis), pudo vislumbrar a un Feliks bastante ebrio. Las mejillas sonrojadas, la risita tonta y la falta de coordinación en sus extremidades eran sólo algunas de las señales. Era su oportunidad. En una situación normal, él nunca podría sobreponerse a la fuerza del rubio; lo que llevaría a su intento de declaración amorosa al más humillante fracaso. Y sabía que ser rechazado dolía, porque lo había experimentado indirectamente millones de veces con Feliks; cada que intentaba ser serio y decirle sus sentimientos, él sólo se dignaba a salir con otro de sus banales comentarios sobre su ropa, o su casa… o alguna tontería similar.

_-Y entonces… intentó golpearme… ¿te das cuenta?, ¡golpearme!... eso fue como que muy poco amigable de su parte… _

Estaba más que consciente que Feliks no lo notaría hasta haberlo acorralado, lo que disminuiría a cero su posibilidad de escapar a su declaración. Así que se deslizó por la estancia, mientras respondía escuetamente a los comentarios del polaco; para cuando estuvo a su lado, sostuvo su mano y terminó sobre él. Tan cerca, que podía sentir su respiración chocar contra el rostro.

_-¿Toris…?_

_-Oye… yo quiero decirte…_

_-¡Es-espera!_

_-¡Pero yo…!_

_-Es que, tú me entiendes… ¡no es como si quisiera oírlo!_

Aquél sonido roto bien pudo haber provenido de una copa al romperse, o de su corazón al destrozarse; pero ya no importaba. Aún con demasiado alcohol en el organismo, Feliks había estado lo suficientemente consciente para rechazarle. Peor aún, ni siquiera lo había dejado declararse correctamente antes de negarse por completo a la opción. No supo que había comenzado a llorar hasta que vio las cristalinas gotas caer sobre el rostro del rubio, quien le miró con sorpresa.

_-L-lo siento tanto… no quería incomodarte… yo sabía que no te gustaba y aún así… _

Las lágrimas no detenían su curso, por el contrario, cada vez eran más. Igual que su tristeza. Se quitó de encima del polaco y se sentó en la orilla del sofá intentando parar su llanto. Eran tan vergonzoso siquiera haber albergado alguna esperanza en lo que era tan obvio, que no creía poder volver a mirar a Feliks a la cara.

_-¡No es así como que no me gustes!_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Mira, es que osea como que yo no soy suficiente para ti…_

_-¿Te burlas de mí?_

_-¡No! Sabes, es que yo te he visto así con Natasha. Ella es como muy bonita, muy refinada… con un carácter pues súper feo, pero al final de cuentas es buena. ¡ES MEJOR QUE YO!_

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?, no lo sabía. Era cierto que pasaba mucho tiempo con Natasha; ella, dejando de lado su personalidad cuando de su hermano se trataba, era una joven linda y amable. Pero nunca la había visto como algo más que una amiga, no mientras Feliks se paseara frente a él todos los días. Pero ahora no sabía que responder a la confesión del polaco, quien había comenzado a sollozar lastimeramente como él lo había hecho minutos antes.

_-Por muchos vestidos bonitos y faldas con encaje que use, nunca podré ser como Natasha… Obvio que algún día te darás cuenta, y entonces me quedaré así como muy solo, y no será genial._

_-Claro que nunca serás como Natasha. Para mí ella es sólo una amiga, y tú, eres la persona de la que estoy enamorado._

Le sonrió. Su corazón se aceleró más cuando lo vio acercarse a él para rozar sus labios con delicadeza. Pero, ante lo dicho anteriormente, no terminaba de comprender.

_- ¿Esto significa entonces que…?_

_-Creo que no estoy siendo así como muy claro, ¿verdad? Me gustas también, Liet… no quería aceptarlo porque creí que tenías algo con Natasha._

_-¡En serio que no t…!_

_-Te creo._

Cuando el rubio deslizo su mano por la espalda, abrazándolo; instintivamente lo empujó contra el sillón, acorralándolo. Había ansiado tanto este momento, vislumbrándolo como imposible, que de verdad no creía que estuviera sucediendo. Lo besó tanto como le fue posible. Cuando Feliks abrió un poco más la boca en busca de oxígeno, introdujo su lengua degustando cuanto pudo de su interior; y cuando pudo sentir el contacto de su piel, deslizó uno de los tirantes del vestido.

Pudo sentirlo abrazarse con fuerza, lo que le permitió deslizar sus labios hasta su cuello. Lo mordisqueaba lentamente intentando dejar alguna marca que le confirmara al día siguiente que él de verdad había estado ahí. Feliks gimió. Se apartó de golpe para mirar el rostro sonrojado del rubio, que lo miraba como suplicándole que siguiera con sus caricias. Tomó la orilla del vestido y la subió hasta alcanzar la boca del rubio, indicándole que la sostuviera. Con la mirada avergonzada, obedeció. Pudo notar sus pezones ya erectos en espera de sus manos y su miembro excitado sobresalir de (y no le sorprendía) una delicada prenda de ropa interior femenina.

Posó sus dedos ligeramente sobre uno de sus pezones, masajeando la zona. La reacción fue inmediata. Feliks se arqueó, mientras que el vestido que sostenía en la boca, ahogó su profundo gemido. Con sus labios apresó el otro pezón, mordisqueándolo, y sintiendo al polaco retorcerse bajo sus caricias. Podía sentir la tela de sus pantalones apretada gracias a su propia excitación. Lo besaba por todos lados; su torso, su ombligo… y deslizó un poco las bragas antes de besar su miembro.

_-Toris… n-no… no… es… necesario…_

Pero para él si lo era. Besó y lamió toda su extensión mientras deslizaba un dedo por el interior de la delicada prenda, buscando casi con desesperación su entrada. Nunca en la vida había estado tan deseoso de poseer a una persona, hasta ese momento. La tela del vestido le cayó sobre la cara, señal de que el rubio lo había soltado en medio de sus, hasta el momento, ahogados gemidos.

_-Extiende los brazos. Por favor._

Y le obedeció. Extendió los brazos mirándolo con deseo; su cuello y su pecho se mostraban enrojecidos ante sus ataque anteriores, sus ojos tenían vestigios de lágrimas de placer y sus labios entreabiertos gemían quedamente. Con su mano libre, le terminó por sacar el vestido por la cabeza, dejando ante sí una imagen que recordaría por siempre. Regresó a su labor anterior introduciendo por completo su miembro en la boca; su dedo había encontrado la cálida entrada del polaco, en donde se adentró lenta y profundamente. Su cuerpo se movía de adentro hacia afuera mientras Feliks temblaba de placer bajo su cuerpo.

Introdujo un segundo dedo. La entrada del rubio se estrechó, restregando las caderas contra sus invasores. Su interior era tan cálido. Pudo sentir la punta de su miembro humedecerse con su esencia antes de ser separado de él.

_-Vamos Liet… yo quiero… el tuyo…_

Acompañando cada palabra con un gemido; Feliks se separó sólo para darle la espalda, apoyándose contra el colchón y mostrándole su húmeda y dilatada entrada. Era una imagen tan excitante que sus pantalones se apretaron aún más. No podía negar lo mucho que lo necesitaba también, así que con una extraña urgencia se deshizo del cinturón bajando la bragueta y mostrando su excitado miembro. Lo frotó contra el polaco, quien gimió en respuesta, y con ayuda de sus dedos se introdujo con lentitud en aquél cálido lugar que recién acababa de conocer. Podía sentirlo estrecharse contra su miembro, lo que le provocó involuntarios temblores que lo hicieron apretar los dientes. Una vez acostumbrado, comenzó a moverse lentamente contra Feliks, mientras el sofá se movía con ellos chirriando levemente ante el ataque.

_-Te amo._

No había sido su imaginación jugándole una treta, como en tantos de sus sueños lo había hecho. Era Feliks quien le había dicho que lo amaba aún acorralado contra el sillón; lo que repentinamente hizo que alcanzara un nivel de excitación inimaginable. Comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza mientras escuchaba sus fuertes y profundos gemidos. Si no terminaba en ese mismo momento el iba a…

La entrada del rubio se estrechó mientras fuertes temblores recorrían su cuerpo. Se sintió terminar y se detuvo de golpe mientras se vaciaba en el interior de su amante. Había sido una decepción como amante, terminar tan rápido no podía satisfacer a nadie. Se moría de vergüenza de nueva cuenta sin saber como explicarle que sus palabras lo habían excitado de más. Un montón de ideas horribles rondaron por su cabeza, puesto que había arruinado su última oportunidad con el polaco, pero Feliks sólo se dejo caer sobre el sofá mientras sonreía.

_-¿Te gustan mis vestidos?_

_-S-sí._

_-¿Más que los de Natasha?_

_-Muchísimo más._

_-Te amo Toris._

_-Y yo a ti, Feliks…_

**FIN**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Puedo decir con toda seguridad que soy una pervertida u_u

Este fic nació a raíz de una imagen. Iba yo paseando felizmente por Pixiv cuando encontré una imagen de Feliks con un mini vestido y una cara de perverso que no podía con ella. Y entonces me dije "cómo sería ver a semejante pervertido en una escena de sexo con el uke de Lituania?"

Primero busqué doujinshis, pero x alguna extraña razón no encontré ni uno, quizá no busqué bien (si ustedes tienen pásenmelos xfa!) y luego imaginé a un Liet no tan uke… y wow, nació este oneshot. Uno de los poquitos Lituania x Polonia de x aquí.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, de ser así por favor dejen reviews.

Se acepta de todo: Alfred amarrado a una cama :L, scones de Iggy, el vestido rosa de Polonia, un Francis desnudo, una maldición rusa (¿) en fin.

Gracias por haber leído!


End file.
